bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Janine Hawkins
Janine's last name How do we know Janine's last name? I don't remember it being in either of her episodes and I can't find it anywhere else online. --Michael R (talk) 11:26, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :It's not how we know, it's how you do not know. Her full name was on one of the tabloid articles. As Holmes said, "You see but you do not observe," and yet you have the audacity to tell that you live in 221B Baker Street and that you're awesome. --Sherrinford (talk) 23:11, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::My goodness, if I receive this amount of acerbity and harsh belittling every time I make a simple inquiry I shan't be returning to this wiki. The fact that I do not know every single snippet of information regarding Sherlock does not make me any less of a fan than your good self. --Michael R (talk) 00:53, April 12, 2014 (UTC) @Sherrinford: It's quite bad policy to imitate Sherlock's hubris when interacting with other users. When people ask questions, we should do our best to be polite and provide informative answers. Civility is one of the pillars of a strong community and wiki. :) --Obi (Talk) :I was a bit harsh and I apologise. Though, why is it bad to quote Holmes when stressing a point? --Sherrinford (talk) 05:27, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not a question of the source; it is unacceptable, on any wiki, to belittle anyone, particularly for a simple, polite inquiry. As, to the best of my knowledge, you have aspirations towards being an Admin around here, that's something you need to know, feel, and understand before you move up in the world. In this case, Mycroft, as described by his brother, should be the model - "All other men are specialists, but his specialism is omniscience." --Jiskran (talk) :::As I've stated, I was a bit harsh and I apologise. However, how can you say that I want to be an admin? I did not nominate myself for the position. Also, in other wikis I contribute, under a different username, we're harsh and yet they're more well known than our wiki here. Sherlock also was acerbic and occasionally cruel. Though that does not warrant that I should criticise others for their lack of knowledge so again, apologies. --Sherrinford (talk) 13:17, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for pointing out where I can see Janine's last name!-- 11:54, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree — where is this last name? 11:55, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :::To what point do you agree? And didn't Sherrinford already stated it? It is on one of the tabloid articles that was shown when Sherlock was in the hospital. Read first before asking questions. -- 11:59, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::It was shown on "His Last Vow". There's nothing wrong with asking, anon. It's better to ask than to look foolish by pretending to know everything. I suppose I can say that I had to learn that the hard way myself. --Sherrinford (talk) 12:19, June 27, 2014 (UTC)